gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Two-Headed Snake: The Battle of Rantemario (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 48 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 49 | a-next-episode = }} The Two-Headed Snake: The Battle of Rantemario (Japanese: 双頭の蛇～ランテマリオの決戦～) is the 48th episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis The Imperial fleet takes on a two-headed snake formation as it approaches Rantemario Starzone. The Alliance fleet, due to its numerical disadvantage, is forced to attack the centre of the snake formation as its only plausible tactical response. The Alliance fleet however fails in its attempt to break through the centre as the much larger Imperial fleet closes in on all sides. Although Alexandre Bewcock tries to minimise losses by using a space current to slow down the Imperial advance and disabling enemy engines with Spartanian fighters, the Alliance fleet still sustained critical damage after almost two days of intense combat. Before the Imperial fleet could complete its finishing blow against the Alliance fleet, the Yang Fleet suddenly appears at the rear of the Imperial fleet, throwing it to momentary disarray, thus enabling the Alliance fleet to retreat and saving it from complete destruction. The Imperial fleet then reorganises itself and heads for the nearest inhabited Alliance system. Julian Mintz's hijacked destroyer joins up with the Yang Fleet while en route to Heinessen. Appendices Music *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 7: I. Langsam - Allegro risoluto, ma non troppo (00:02:32) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 1 in D major: IV. Stürmisch bewegt - Energisch (00:04:32) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 9: III. Rondo-Burleske: Allegro assai. Sehr trotzig (00:06:33) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 4: III. Ruhevoll, poco adagio (00:09:53) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 6 in A minor: IV. Finale: Sostenuto - Allegro moderato - Allegro energico (00:10:38) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 1 in D major: IV. Stürmisch bewegt - Energisch (00:13:34) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 1 in D major: I. Langsam, schleppend. Wie ein Naturlaut - Im Anfang sehr gemächlich (00:16:22) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 6 in A minor: III. Andante moderato (00:22:23) Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Shiozawa Kaneto as Paul von Oberstein *Mori Katsuji as Wolfgang Mittermeyer *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sakakibara Yoshiko as Frederica Greenhill *Sasaki Nozomu as Julian Mintz *Mizushima Yū as Neidhart Müller *Hayami Shō as Adalbert von Fahrenheit *Noda Keiichi as Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld *Okabe Masaaki as August Samuel Wahlen *Ishimaru Hiroya as Karl Robert Steinmetz *Tomita Kōsei as Alexandre Bewcock *Ōtsuka Akio as Chung Wu-Cheng *Ono Kenichi as Soun Soulszzcuaritter *Hayashi Nobutoshi as Karl Edward Bayerlein *Saitō Moichi as Droisen *Hayashi Kazuo as Horst Sinzer *Murayama Akira as Volker Axel von Bülow *Mizuuchi Kiyomitsu as Armsdorf *Aono Takeshi as Murai *Suzuki Taimei as Edwin Fischer *Yamashita Keisuke as Gräbner *Satō Masamichi as Dierksen *Tsuji Shinpachi as Laible *Kazumura Kōichi as Buxtehude *Satō Hiroyuki as Sanders *Ōki Shōji as Lionel Morton *Oka Kazuo as Marinetti *Sugawara Masashi as Zarnial *Totani Kōji as Arthur von Streit *Matsumoto Yasunori as Theodor von Rücke *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Shitahara Masato *Episode Director: Kōgo Tomokazu, Noshitani Mitsutaka and Ueno Fumihiro *Animation Director: Iida Hiroyoshi and Kayano Kyōko Category:LOGH episodes